


First Time

by O_san



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_san/pseuds/O_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And from all the people in the world, why it has to be Seunghyun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Jiyong has a reputation of always changing.

Because of the label as trendsetter, he forces himself to think ahead from everyone else. From his style to his attitude, everything should have an implication that G-Dragon might be a god. It seems like being perfect is the only way to live.

But there is something that the man himself can’t get enough of. His obsession towards **_his first time_** _._

He loves it so much; he has to write it down. Every year since his debut, in the morning of 31 December, he will go to the nearest bookstore to find the perfect notebook that will company him for a year. It takes almost forever for him to choose the right one because everything should be right. From the thickness of the book to those small words at the footnote of every page. But at the very end, he would just stick with what he called the classic one, medium-size notebook in black solid color.

Stay with his personality, everything has to have system. This particular habit is included too. It’s not just a book where every **_first time_** could be in. There are terms that need to be fulfilled first. So in other word, there are rules.

First, **_detail is a must_**. The date, the time, the activities, the people. Which very relates to the second rule, **_it has to be specific_**. He can’t put it if he already done it with someone else. Unless it has different taste so he could make an exception. Third, **_it has to be interesting_** because if he just writes everything down why don’t he just stay with **_diary_** instead of this. Fourth, when he really likes the entry, **_he allowed himself to draw a heart shape_** in red color on the right side of the text. He rarely does this because Jiyong never jokes around when it comes to symbol.

It’s one of his hobbies and maybe his favorite.

Because each time he read the book, he felt like he already achieved a lot so when life punch him hard and wish him dead, he only needs to look at it and he bounced back again. It’s like a medicine but for his mental.

That’s why he always put the book at the most secure place. At the first drawer of his bedside table that only him could open. He specifically designs it because in case, people discover it. He’s **_dead_**.

But then, world is never let your plan go easily. So, he let it slip. For the very first time in 9 years, he tells someone about it.

And from all the people in the world, why it has to be Seunghyun?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got an idea for GTOP's chaptered fic. Hope the introduction's chapter is interesting enough for people to want to read more! Thank you ^^


End file.
